


The Devil's Hole

by Lexalicious70



Category: Red State
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Jarod is secured to the cross at the Five Points Church, he ponders what hell truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Hole

**Author's Note:**

> For the 22 Days of Kyle Gallner celebration on my Tumblr.

The Devil’s Hole 

My mama raised me on stories about what hell is. 

Fire, brimstone, the devil and all his minions. 

But if I ever get out of this and back to her, I can tell her she was wrong. Hell isn’t a place where you go after you die. I know because I’m here, and hell isn’t any of those things. 

Hell is the taste of blood and tears and hard, bitter rubber. 

It’s the smell of gunpowder and blood and my own sweat and fear bound in shrink wrap. 

It’s the sounds of the stories I was raised on, twisted into something I don’t even understand. 

It’s the shriek of metal on wood, and the screams of my best friends. 

It’s the knowledge in their eyes—the knowledge of their own deaths, and of mine, as they look up at me from that pit. 

Hell isn’t below us. 

It’s here with us, and it smiles as it kills. 

And I’m so afraid oh God o mama I am so afraid.


End file.
